Girl Power
Story On Galvan Prime II, Gwen wakes up in the basement of Azmuth’s lab. She looks around, and sees Ahsoka, Eunice and Lucy still out cold, and Azmuth sitting on a stool. Gwen: Ugh. That hurt. (Ahsoka, Eunice and Lucy wake up.) Lucy: What happened? Azmuth: A disaster. Ahsoka: Where are John and Kevin? Lucy: What happened to General Kevin? He was, mutated. Azmuth: If Osmosians absorb too much energy, they go insane, becoming power hungry. This happened, but because he absorbed the Omnitrix, along with the DNA of all the aliens in it, his body was mutated with a random assortment of aliens. Eunice: That doesn’t explain what happened to John. Azmuth: That, is partially my fault. I was successful in installing the evolution feature, giving John access to the Ultimate forms. But, I removed a few safeguards, and somehow the consciousness of all the alien species in the Omnitrix tried to take over, driving John mad. The Omnitrix recognized this, and as a defensive mechanism, locked John in his Ultimate form, which allows him to access the forms in human form. As we saw, his body morphs to accommodate the alien form accessed. Ahsoka: What can we do now? Gwen: (She looks around, seeing the others were upset.) We will stick with our original plan, fighting the Separatists. Both John and Kevin’s minds are strong, and they’ll be going after them too, if not solely on instinct. We’re bound to find them again if we do it. Eunice: Sounds like a plan. Azmuth: A stupid plan! You were completely overwhelmed by them just now. How will you fight them when you find them? Lucy: We’ll find a way. We can’t give up on them. Gwen: Eunice, can we borrow your ship? We can’t use the Rustbucket, as the Plumbers will be looking for it. Eunice: No problem. But I’m driving. (Turns to Azmuth.) You can make do without me for a while, right Azmuth? Azmuth: (Groans) I guess I’ll have to. End Scene The scene shifts to a Droid factory on the Forest Moon of Endor. An Ewok, a 3 foot bear like alien, goes up to it, touching it. A laser fires at it, and the Ewok runs off. Gwen, Ahsoka, Lucy and Eunice are on the roof, and they slide down an air vent. They go down, and arrive in a storage room. Ahsoka: Alright, what’s the plan? Gwen: We cause this place to self destruct, then get out. Lucy: Sounds easy enough. The group opens the door, and they sneak down the hall. Droids approach them, and Gwen, Ahsoka and Lucy duck down a hallway, while Eunice jumps up, being up in the pipes. Once the Droids were gone, Eunice jumps down, and follows them. Gwen, Ahsoka and Lucy go into a weapons storage room. Ahsoka: Nice. We could get some weapons to use. Gwen: We’re not here for that. Let’s head out. (Then, the door closes behind them. Lucy tries to open it.) Lucy: It’s locked! What do we do?! Gwen: We stay calm. We’ll find another way Ahsoka: Look out! (Gwen turns, raising a mana shield. A blast of dark energy flies and hits the shield, causing an explosion. The smoke fades, and they see a guy in a black shirt with an armored color and gauntlets. He has two belt buckles go around his shirt, and an iron helmet covers his face.) Gwen: A guard? Guard: You’ve got nowhere to go. Surrender now, and spare yourself pain. Ahsoka: Yeah right. Ahsoka pulls out her blaster, firing at the guard. The guard swings his arm, creating a wall of dark energy, blocking the attack. Gwen fires a mana blast, which breaks through the shield. Lucy’s arm morphs into sludge, and she stretches it to punch him. The guard fires a blast of dark energy, which hits Lucy, knocking her down. Lucy: (Weakly.) Ugh. That hurt. Guard: Do you think that you can really beat me, sludge? (Gwen hits him in the head with a mana disk, knocking his helmet off. His face is like a zombie, with gray skin, and no hair on the top of his head.) Agh! You will pay for that! Gwen: That voice? Michael? (Michael picks up the helmet, putting it back on.) Michael: I go by Darkstar now. Gwen: What happened to you? Darkstar: At the sludge’s execution, John attacked me, and it caused my energy levels to go lower than I can take. It turned me into this, and granted me new powers. With my appearance and powers, it was no problem to convince the Separatists to let me in. I am now a double agent, relaying intel of Separatist plans to the Chancellor. Lucy: (Getting up.) Shouldn’t you mean the Plumbers? Gwen: Why? You’re the traitor, the one who leaked our intel to them. Darkstar: Oh, I do that too. That’s why the Separatists let me in. I leak intel to both sides. I am in control of this war. I control when the Plumbers win and when the Separatists win. But all remains the same, you are enemies of both, so it’s no problem eliminating you three. Gwen: Why would you do this? Darkstar: You wouldn’t understand. You are too kind and carrying, Lovely Gwen. Then, an explosion sounds in the distance. Darkstar: What? Gwen: Looks like Eunice came through. (Then, the door opens.) Go guys! I’ll meet you outside. Lucy: You can’t fight him on your own. Gwen: Oh yes I can. I finally figured it out. All that time you were flirting with me, you were simply draining my powers. That’s why I always felt weak. But this time away from you. (Her fists glow with mana.) I’ve returned to full power! Gwen fires a powerful mana blast, and Darkstar counters it with a dark energy blast. The two are even, but Gwen’s increases in power, breaking through and hitting Darkstar square in the chest, sending him flying back. Gwen: Now, to finish it. (Gwen fires mana blasts at the weapons, causing them to explode. Soon, the entire room is engulfed in explosions and flames, as Gwen runs out. She finds the others, and they escape.) End Scene The factory is partially destroyed, but the assembly line is ruined. A blast of dark energy erupts from the rubble, and Darkstar climbs out of it. Darkstar: (Panting.) This isn’t over, Lovely Gwen. (He looks up, seeing their ship flying off.) I will obtain your power yet. Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Eunice *Ahsoka Tano *Lucy Mann *Azmuth Villains *Darkstar *Battle Droids Trivia *It's revealed that John's mutation is a defensive mechanism to protect him from his mind being taken over by the alien forms. *Darkstar goes by his evil name now. *Darkstar is a double agent reporting directly to the Chancellor. He leaks intel to both sides, however. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Rebillion Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc